Forum:Minor Metroid News
Chozo Costume *I was going to hold off until I got some videos, but I'm going to go ahead and share the Chozo Statue costume I designed for Otakon 2010. Hope you guys can dig it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :*I'm sharing additional discussion on it at MDB. Forgot to mention here that I rocked an OCRemix contest in the suit. I linked to the article about it and me in the forums. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *''Nintendo Week'' had an episode completely on the original Metroid trilogy, with an awesome intro themed after Super Metroid's. Next week will be all about Other M. Gamestop has MOM standing displays up now. (You can spot Anthony Higgs in the background.) Lastly, Metroid Datbase has added our button, designed by FastLizard4. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *Photo of standee from the GameStop I reserved at. Screens. Australia - Be one of the first to play Metroid: Other M! Metroid: Other M - Third Japanese TV spot translated Huge "Looking back at Metroid" feature. MOM @ PAX. Promo Gamescom dogtag Gamestop e-mail. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) October NP Issue Arrives Several Metroid related things in this issue. There is the "Ultimate Metroid" Feature, where they give awards like Best Ridley and Most Dramatic moment, as well as the 9 games in order of how they like it. 1. Super Metroid 2. Metroid Prime 3. Metroid: Zero Mission 4. Metroid Prime 3 5. Metroid Fusion 6. Metroid 7. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 8. Metroid II: Return of Samus 9. Metroid Prime Hunters The awards: Best Weapon: Ice Beam Most Dramatic Moment: The Baby Metroid's sacrifice. Best Enemy: Metroid Best Secret: Samus is a woman, with the Justin Bailey code as a runner up. Best Armor: The Varia Suit from Super Metroid. Best Ridley: Meta Ridley Best Boss: Metroid Prime (creature) Best Ability: The Spider Ball from the Prime series. Best Self Destruct Escape: The finale from Super Metroid Best Ship: the Gunship from Metroid Prime 3. Best Tune: The Main Theme from Metroid Best Ending: Metroid: Zero Mission, for its multiple endings. Also, Metroid: Other M gets a review of 8.5, and a piece of metroid art consisting of a metroid on cloth, which looks very cool. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Nintendo World Store Metroid displays. http://www.respawnaction.com/2010/08/as-nintendo-world-prepares-for-other-m.html 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 22:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *CVG interview. NWR interview. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 15:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*3 Yuki cosplay shots. IGN interview. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 19:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *Metroid balloon and high res MOM shots. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 21:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) MOM PTSD Scene *Thought this was important enough to point out. MDb has shared this great VGChartz article on PTSD. Check it out and share it. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 15:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Symphonic Legends to celebrate the music of Nintendo and Metroid: Other M, and the tale of Sakamoto's extremely strict nature. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 22:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Good news: Some MOM models are being ripped and apparently some of those from the prerendered cutscenes were left on the disc such as Young Samus and Adam in his military attire. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 02:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Iwata Asks V2 is up. You'll notice one line gets repeated on the bottom of the third page. See the UK version for the line. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 20:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Sakamoto wants to hear Metroid: Other M reactions, which could impact series' future, more 3DS talk. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 03:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Metroid Prime concept art! First time these have made the rounds on the web, to my knowledge. (Some are from Fusion, and a few of these are just higher quality/uncropped versions of what we already had.) Samus also got a mention from Nintendo today. She also wound up in a Sci-fi burlesque show. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 00:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 20.png 28.png 33.png 39.png 41.png 43.png 46.png 47.png 57.png 58.png 58-2.png 62.png 76.png 87.png 94.png 51.png|Nevermind this one. Happy birthday MDb! --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Halloween pumpkin Here's a little creation of mine that took about an hour to do. I carved Samus' artwork from MOM into the shell, both in and out of her suit. Enjoy. http://www.flickr.com/photos/23239592@N06/5131879681/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/23239592@N06/5132482068/in/photostream/ --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and post on the talk your praise/criticism. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Ultimate Wii Challenge - Metroid: Other M #1' (which previously covered Super Metroid) hit the Nintendo Channel this week, suggesting that there will be follow-up episodes on the game. We also got the Jessica Martin interview. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :*New Nintendo Monopoly has some changes and a Samus helmet playing piece, Reggie talks MOM sales, and ShrineSparkers have been getting some sick interviews. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *MP2E cookie? MOM Euro tips. MOM NPD. Nintendo's new "Fluidity" inspired by Metroid series. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 07:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) First ever Metroid Prime Pinball Cow image ' (Talk/ ) 04:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC)]] Shinesparkers interview *Shinesparkers recently interviewed several Metroid sites, including Wikitroid: http://www.shinesparkers.net/wikitroid-feature :*Bionicle Ridley didn't turn out half-bad. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 23:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) *Metroid 1.5 was shown earlier this week, [http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=149719 MP3C appeared on ''One Tree hill's "Holding Out for a Hero" episode], Metroid in a Nintendo concert, new details on DoAD, and my cosplay from last year just turned up on Reddit. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :*Samus makes #14 in top game characters for Guiness. She also made Nintendo Power for readers' preferred Valentine. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 17:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) surface. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 21:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC)]] *Nate Bihldorff interview with Shrinesparkers. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :*Some new concept art has surfaced thanks to GAF, again. Found a few of the gunship, myself. One of these appears to be the cut MPH gunship segment. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 07:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) File:A_Crocomire_Thumbs.png File:Federationtrooper.jpg File:Surface.jpg File:Itsabughunt.jpg File:Antibodiespirates.jpg *I've uncovered a few more on his blogs, etc. Most are just higher quality versions of previously known art. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 16:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) File:Reptile.jpg|Reptillicus concepts. File:Fillerskytownweb.jpg|SkyTown and Elysia Seed File:Spideyballroom.jpg|Spider Ball Track and Chozo Statue in Powerworks File:Chozofiller.jpg|Chozo Statue File:Chozoweb-1-.jpg|SkyTown concept. File:Knowhowyoufeellittlebuddy.jpg|Samus Aran, Metroid, and Gunship. :*Retro and Tanabe are speaking at GDC tomorrow about DKC, but you can expect Metroid to get at least a mention. Samus popped up in the MAD cartoon.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2heWwughTc&feature=player_embedded ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) *Want all of the items in Super Metroid? Hold the face buttons while entering the Golden Torizo room. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :*Artwork. Neat concept. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) *Some more Ridley artwork. Super Metroid and other game by rap artists. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no-see *Check out Jess on NBC's Grimm. Her new site is here, and watch Shrinesparkers this month for more on my Ridley costume. Maybe even more in Nintendo Power later this year? Speaking of, check out my friend NeroKarasu in the April Nintendo Power issue. She has an awesome Luminoth costume in it, but just finished a Gold Torizo based on my 2010 Bomb Torizo design and is moving onto a Zero Mission Chozo Statue. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :*Jessica Martin: "Recorded a radio spot for the Mariners this morning-in the same booth I recorded all my Metroid work! Aww memories" ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::*Team Ninja wants to work on Metroid again. They have kept in touch with Yoshio Sakamoto, but ultimately, the decision is Nintendo's. (Did I do this right?) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC)